dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
JMD
JMD is a member of Dinosaur Home, and is the founder of the Dinosaur Home Wiki using his Wikia name JMDAWC. JMD also has accounts on YouTube and The Sub-Parliament, going on the former as his actual name while he used his forum alias on the latter. History 'Months as a Guest' He first arrived as a guest on 23 March 2012, and soon after that he expanded his activity from the who vs who threads outward. When he found HitBear, he found him annoying. In fact, he had insulted HitBear once because his "Rule #1" about Who vs Who threads involving Tyrannosaurus seemed like nonsense to JMD. JMD continued to be a guest. When he discovered Topix Dinosaur Forum he soon thought that Dinosaur Home was getting too inactive for him, and soon moved to Topix in July. 'Return from Topix' In September 2012 he thought that Topix Dinosaur Forum was too full of trolls, and was bugged by them. He decided to come back to Dinosaur Home as JMD-577. However, with it he accidentally brought along some of the forum's trolls. The trolls he brought along created "sockpuppets" (when a troll makes several more accounts for his or her self). A few weeks went by, and then, because of Red Clay's persistence to create an account, he made one. The trolls that he accidentally brought along were quick to put a rating of -2 on him, and made bad comments. JMD became outraged and soon attacked the trolls themselves. He said the next day that he was sorry for all that happened, and began to create friends. 'Banning' On 28 April 2013, jade PMed JMD that she had found out JMD was younger than 18. She told him to look over the Community Rules. The next day, she banned JMD because of it. 'Un-Banning' On 9 July 2013 JMD found that he could now make comments as a guest (JMD could not do that before.) JMD immediately talked to the admins and moderators about his problem of his account being banned. Molly Bain came into action and listened to what JMD had to say. JMD said that he did not intend for anyone to be offended on Dinosaur Home because of him, and was sorry for any offenses (whether intentional or unintentional) he had done to other users. The next day, Molly Bain decided to un-ban JMD and applaud him, and sent him a friendship request. JMD accepted the friendship request and is now able to again access Dinosaur Home from his account. "Contemporary" History On 10 April 2015 JMD announced to the Dinosaur Home community that he would leave starting on the 16th simply because the website at the moment was looking "bland and inactive." Thus JMD left the website. On 26 May 2015, however, he came back because a new member, who is also from Minneapolis, wanted him to help with his finds and "hang out" with him. JMD also took a look at Dinosaur Home's activity and figured it was more varied than before. Thus, ever since 26 May, he has been very active again. On 11 April 2018, JMD announced to the members of Dinosaur Home that he would be taking a hiatus from the site as he had to finish school so that he could go to college. JMD since returned from this hiatus in early May. In the summer of 2018 JMD gradually moved all his activity to The Sub-Parliament. He however left The Sub-Parliament in September 2018, but it wasn't until 14 October that he started posting again on Dinosaur Home. That was therefore his longest hiatus, around 70 days. He is now semi-active and hoping for more activity on Dinosaur Home. Relations 'Most of the DH members' JMD is welcomed throughout Dinosaur Home, and is a very respected member. He especially talks with Carnoferox, Torvosaurus i., and Makayo. When [[Random Scientist Inc.|Random''' Scientist Inc.]] was very active, JMD talked with him a lot too. JMD has met Carnoferox and Torvosaurus i. in person, and is considering meeting with Makayo and Random Scientist Inc. as well. '''HitBear As stated before, he had a dislike towards HitBear early on, ironically regarding the debates of what he would later think of as "irrelevant" types of Who vs Who threads. He would often favour Deinosuchus hatcheri should it be involved, but always insisted he is not a "fanboy", and, to be fair, he justified (and still justifies) his points. 'Dinosir' More recently, he has developed good relations with many of the members that arrived in 2013/2014, likely due to many being as active as him and/or the same age. He often backs up these up these people should they be involved in an incident (privately or publicly), and is not afraid to stand up for what he feels is right. One of these people is [[Dinosir|'Dinosir']], although JMD's relations with Dinosir have had low points such as in June 2014 and November 2015. In June 2014 he had blocked Dinosir from messaging him during his campaign to remove all "irrelevant or off-topic" types of who vs who threads. He would also block users who had different beliefs from him, though this ridiculous act was undone. 'Zizabethrex' JMD is also friends with Zizabeth Rex (now Zizabethrex) and has helped her after being banned due to being under 13 years old. Souppedy Doup Historically JMD was on either good or neutral relations with Souppedy Doup. However, JMD's appreciation for Souppedy Doup has decreased in recent years. He has suspected at times that Souppedy Doup sympathizes with Bigtooth and pseudoscientists. On the whole JMD has trouble understanding Souppedy Doup's personality, and doesn't find him fun to talk with. It seems as if the feelings are mutual, but this is unconfirmed. Carnoferox JMD and Carnoferox have been good friends ever since the arrival of the latter in May 2016. Ever since late August 2018, the two have been going to the same college (but not in the same grade) and are now talking with each other more in person than on Dinosaur Home. JMD considers Carnoferox his best friend. 'DH members who do not like JMD' There are only a few users of Dinosaur Home that are not on friendly terms with JMD, i.e. Notjustrox, Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan, and the former Bigtooth. Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan From January 2015 to May 2017, JMD had a good relationship with Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan. However, as soon as the "Age of Professionalism" began to take shape, Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan began getting angry. Most of his anger was at Carnoferox who was instrumental in bringing about these changes. JMD started having an unfavorable opinion of what Spinosaur75 DinosaurFan had become. However, nothing unpositive was expressed between JMD and Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan until much later, when in late January 2018 Makayo revealed to Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan that JMD also had a big role in the ban on pseudoscience, non-contemporary fights, etc. Soon afterward JMD banned Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan from the Wiki, and now Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan has begun to show a disliking for JMD. Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan reversed his upvote for JMD, and JMD responded similarly. Criticism On rare occasions some users have criticized JMD by saying he makes posts in vain in order to build up his ranks, for example: "I have long been tired of his irrelevant posts to add to his total # of posts." -JSpencer, 2013 "''J Md ''you can regain your conventional, Old fashion Geo-paleo knowledge that can never be revised while you domenate this site for your own selfish pleasure." -rockhead (guest), 2017 Before roughly 2014, JMD was sometimes criticized for being childish and getting involved in too many arguments, for example in his feud with Neo. From 2014 until being made moderator, JMD was also criticized for reporting people too much. For example: "I think if ''JMD ''were to be guided by existing mods and admins he could be an asset. I talked with him a few times thru messages trying to show him how he should behave and learn to not have an immature knee **** reaction to others who disagreed with him. I also asked him to kind of take charge of the dino fight crowd and be the eyes and ears in that bunch. That is why he has reported so many violations. He does get carried away though I think." -JSpencer, Februrary 2015 Account Information Currently, JMD's User Rating is 42 and he is Dinosaur Home's first Master. He has gained a Top Contributor Shield and an Administrator Shield '''(or a '''Moderator Shield), and is currently at the top of the All-Time Top Contributors List. That position was previously held by JSpencer. JMD currently has 76 blog posts. JMD became a moderator on 7 February 2015 along with Theropod, following a message from both JSpencer and Random Scientist Inc. inviting him to become one, both feeling that he is "ready this time" as opposed to the previous years where he either seemed too immature, or (in 2014's case) too bigoted towards some users as seen with his "irrelevant threads" campaign. At that time, administrators were also looking for moderators and JMD was interested. JMD automatically switches back and forth from Administrator, Moderator, and Veteran Shields depending on how active he is. *note: this page was made by JMD himself, which is probably why he has so much information on this page. Category:Administrators Category:Members Category:Moderation Team Category:Top Contributors Category:Bloggers Category:American Users